Uchihacest
by Shadow Drone King
Summary: With Sasuke and Fugaku gone that leaves Itachi and Mikoto home alone. Itachi devises a plan to sleep with his mother.Will Mikoto fall for it? Itachi/Mikoto. Please R&R. Don't own Naruto.


Itachi looked at his mom beautiful round ass as she was making breakfast. "This will be the perfect time, to execute my plan, Sasuke is at daycare and father is on a mission" thought the young prodigy.

"Mother could you teach me how to kiss" asked Itachi seducing her little by little

"Musukosan, you are only 10 you don't need to learn how to kiss" replied Mikoto.

"Well I don't know, what will happen if I kissed her wrong... the only person I can trust is you. You can teach me how to kiss. I never kissed before," lied Itachi.

"Ok don't tell anyone that I teach you how to kiss... ok!"

"Ok mom."

Itachi kissed her on the softest lips he has ever placed a kiss on. He expected her to push him away in repugnance, but she did not resist. She stood there motionless, relishing every bit of the moment that they were sharing.

"Are you sure that was your first time kissing" asked Mikoto as she broke the kiss.

"Thanks mother" coolly said Itachi as he was about to set off his new plan and went into his room. "Mom" yelled Itachi as he quickly took off his pants revealing only his boxers as he laid on the floor acting like he's in pain.

"What happened" cried Mikoto as she saw Itachi on the ground in pain.

"Mom, I was going to get my draws and take a shower but I suddenly cramped up" lied Itachi but held a straight face. "Could you please bathe me mother" asked Itachi embarrassingly.

Mikoto blushed "What... er why er... bath?" she said puzzled.

"Please mother, I haven't bathed in 2 days and I reek of all the training I've been doing."

_"It's only a bath"_ thought his mother. "Sure, you are my son."

We went into the bath as he kissed her. We got undressed and we looked at each another's nude body. His erection was a disturbance to us as she understood the situation.

"Damn he is so big for his age" thought Mikoto as she began getting horny.

Itachi turned on the shower as he brought her closer to himand they took it together. They turned to each another as his erection was slightly rubbing her clit. She did not try to protest. He switched off the shower and soaped her.

He then soaped her breasts and circled her rosy nipples as he got closer to her. She then took the soap and carefully washed his body and skipping his cock.

Mikoto helped him get out the shower and lead him into his room. Itachi erection was now aimed at her clit and passing down to her opening. "Arrrgg..." she moaned as grabbed his shoulder. He could feel her labia which were touching his dick head and she brought her hands down. Without realizing she accidentally rubbed past his dick and went to cover her vagina for unauthorized insertion. His pink head was now rubbing her shielded vagina against her hand. "Itachi... we shouldn't..." she warned as she placed him on the bed.

He shot his hot load on her hand, her uncovered vagina and her legs. "I'm your mother, you can't have a feeling like this for me. You know what this is if you think about your mom as your lover. I love you Itachi... but we shouldn't... this is incest. What will happen if your father gets to know of this... the world... the society...? God..." she cried.

"I could care less what people think of me and anyway this will be our little secret" smirked Itachi deviously. His dick was now resting at her entrance and awaited my instruction to move in. My pre-cum was giving easy access to proceed.

Mikoto bit her lip hard, trying to close her eyes and not be aroused. She hadn't been this close to a man in so long. Despite her best efforts, she began to get turned on. She could feel her pussy begin to burn with desire as he slid against her, trying to reach up.

He soon mounted me, easing his eager cock inside her. She gasped as she felt every inch move inside her. Recoiling on the bed, her lungs heaved in breathless foresight. He felt so good inside her.

"NO..Itachi pull it out of me" yelled Mikoto as she began sobbing heavily as he kept pumping her hard. Itachi eyes softened as he saw his mother crying but did not stop.

With the slow and steady thrust, it took him a long time to penetrate her fully. When he was completely buried in her, he asked her "mother when was the last time father made love to you."

"Almost 6 years ago" replied Mikoto still sobbing.

"That's around the time you were pregnant with Sasuke kun" answered Itachi. "I don't know why mother you are sexy as hell, if I was your lover I'd fuck you just like this." Itachi slightly withdrew the tip of his cock, then pushed the rest of his length inward.

This sent her into a complete state of delirium. All of him had safely lodged deep within her cervix. Her legs stretched outward, and came around to lock him into place. He wasn't going anywhere. He took her left arm, and wrapped it around his neck with it to bring his drenched face into the folds of her cleavage. It was there he floundered his way into a steady rhythm.

"You're too deep, Itachi kun please pull it out, I'm your mother."

"Mother your stubbornness amazes me why would I pull it out now. You're so beautiful Mother I don't know what's wrong with father but I would love to be your lover."

His cock surged deep within her aching womb. He increased his pace in rhythm. She seemed to be enjoying the pumping. He cupped her boobs again and started to push into her more vigorously. She seemed to take that also quite easily. Thanks to the freely flowing cunt juice flowing over her legs, she was well lubricated.

Mikoto was so disgusted with herself how was she enjoying getting pounded by her own son.

She bit her lower lip as she came hard on my pounding cock. "Itachi San do not cum inside me" pleaded Mikoto but it was too late he shot deep into her vagina with his hot sperm with all his might as he pulled out. Mikoto cried even more as she thought of the thought of getting pregnant by her own son.

Mikoto's lust took over as she stood up and viciously impaled herself onto his rod with a loud scream. She started jumping up and down on his cock. With every thrust, she was increasing her speed. She would use her arms and her legs to push up to the head of his dick, and then let herself fall back down to his hilt. Itachi had his hands on her hips, helping to guide her up and down. She was moving very fast. She began to moan loudly.

"I-i-Itachi pl..pl…please stop before I go crazy" stammered Mikoto.

"Mother just enjoy the fuck of your life."

Itachi reached up and began kneading her bouncing breasts with both hands and tweaking her nipples. She leaned her head back and moaned. He reached down and began to massage her hard clit with two fingers. This brought her over the edge. She let out a yell and dug her nails into my shoulders as her warm juice ran down his cock.

Itachi walked over to the counter with her pussy still wrapped around his dick. He set her down with her legs and part of her ass hanging off the edge. She leaned back so that her shoulders and head were resting against the mirror. Itachi slipped her legs up onto his shoulders and began to thrust in and out savagely. His dick fucked her hot, moist cunt. His hands gripped her thighs, holding her legs in place while he rammed her pussy. He caressed her legs from hip to shin.

He slapped her ass softly a few times. She was moaning steadily. He massaged her breast with one hand, rubbing it, squeezing it, tweaking the nipple. He switched hands and did the same to her other breast. He leaned forward to kiss her passionately. Her toes were touching the mirror on either side of her head, so her body was in the shape of a "V". She stuck her tongue out of her mouth and he licked it and sucked it a few times before pushing his mouth to hers.

She was moaning as their tongues twirled inside her mouth. He pulled back. He continued to fuck her as he held both of her ankles with his left hand. Her legs were now pushed together, making her pussy very tight. It felt great. With his free hand, he rubbed her ass and thigh area, and then he placed his thumb over her clit and began to rub it. Mikoto was close to an orgasm. She began to scream.

Itachi pulled out and twirled her around. Her hands were on the counter and she was slightly bent over. Mikoto felt her little butthole spread wide as the girth of his shaft pushed in. Her asshole started widening, and widening, and all that was going through her mind, besides the soreness that was building up, was the fact that she would never be able to sit right again.. "NO, Itachi I'm still a virgin in there" screamed Mikoto.

"It's a first for everything" smirked Itachi. He pressed forward, she feels just a twinge of pain as her sphincter gives way and he's in her.

Itachi paused for a moment, letting her adjust to the intrusion then he inches into her, slowly, oh so very slowly, no more than a half inch at a time, he's stretching her she felt extreme pain, her anus was being distended. Mikoto felt a fullness, almost like she need to void my bowel, he's up in her rectum, he's in; she can feel the tickle of his pubic hair against her buttocks. He started to pump, slow long languid strokes, deep into her, it's like liquid, it's so smooth, silken skin over a tungsten shaft, as he glides in her.

"Faster Itachi, fuck me faster and harder" yelled Mikoto in pleasure. It was so overwhelming, the entire ordeal but her ass was so stuffed that the pain was nowhere to be found.

Huge, long, wide, hard, fast, strokes that were hollowing what little bit of an asshole Mikoto had left out. He pounded her with such force that a couple of pictures feel from the wall. She was glad everyone in the Uchiha Compound was gone because her high velocity screams could be heard throughout the neighborhood, but she didn't care, this was so much more then she believed it would be.

Mikoto started feeling a rumble in her stomach, accompanied by the butterflies, followed by this highly intense orgasm that had her screaming all over his dick from her ass, and leaking lady juice out of her pussy. Mikoto screamed with such an enormous eruption going off inside of her, while he was still slamming through the bottom of the cum bucket which was her butthole. She heard him start growling pound, after pound, building up more and more until the first massive shot of cum sprayed the inside of her ass. The second blast hit went even deeper inside of her beautiful ass.

Itachi carried her back into the bed "get on all fours mother" demanded Itachi. He moved in slowly to sink half of his giant cock into her sweet pussy. He grabbed her hips, and started fucking her nice and slow. He gave a hard shove with his hips to where she felt the air rush out of her mouth. He impaled her hard on his big cock. She screamed and had many orgasms her juices flowing down his giant shaft as he slammed in and out of her. He sent his cock deeper inside her tight pussy, the base of his cock scraping her clit. She came hard all over his big cock buried in her cunt, her pussy walls clenching on him gripped her hips hard in his big hands, holding her grasping cunt all the way down on his cock as it spurted hot cum deep into her pussy.

Itachi and Mikoto collapsed on the bed breathing heavily. "Mom I'm sorry but it was just irresistible."

Mikoto put her head in the pillow in shame that she actually enjoyed having sex with her own son.

**A/N:Hopefully you liked it, what's going to happen now that they have had forbidden sex. Please Read and Review. Also I would like to thank justsomenobody for reviewing my stories. If you like Naruto fics you should check out Itachifreak8271 fic called Naruto the Kyudaime Overlord.**


End file.
